Honey and Lemon
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Haruka develops a crush on Ayano.
1. Honey and Lemon

**I was dead serious when I said I shipped HaruAya/KonoAya/KuroAya.**

**And I finally have the guts to actually write a fic about them. **

**I know, this is a weird pairing but...let's give it a try. **

**To all ShinAya and HaruTaka shippers, I hope you don't get mad oAo **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KagePro or any of its characters. **

* * *

Her smile was sweet as honey.

His personality was vibrant like a lemon.

Kokonose Haruka sat atop his bed, staring at the wall. With all the thoughts buzzing in his head, he asked to himself, "Would honey go well with lemon?"

* * *

He came to school earlier than usual, thoughts from earlier still ringing in his curious mind. Why did he thought of her smile when he thought of honey? Why did he compare himself to a lemon? Why did he even thought of honey and lemon?

He sighed at his own silly thoughts. His questions were getting him nowhere.

"...Wow, you're early."

Haruka spun around and saw his classmate, Enomoto Takane. "Good morning, Takane!"

"Morning," she muttered as she dropped her bag next to her seat. "Wake me up when Sensei is here."

Without another word, she put on her headphones and laid her head on her desk. Man, was she sleepy.

Haruka smiled, "Okay then."

He sat there for a while, doing nothing. He envied Takane for having her mind set on 'sleeping before teacher comes'. At least she had plans, unlike him. Although his body felt tired, his mind was the opposite. He figured sleeping wouldn't be the best option for him. Instead, he searched his bag for his most precious item; his sketchpad.

At first, he was timidly drawing circles, lines, and curves that would later serve as the base for his drawing. Haruka paused. What did he want to draw?

Haruka sighed yet again. He felt so lost in his own little world.

As his mind began to wander off, his hands skillfully continued drawing. And while doing so, he thought for the umpteenth time, _'Would honey go well with lemon?'_.

"That looks familiar..." Takane slurred. Haruka jumps a bit in surprise. He didn't know Takane was watching him, he thought she was asleep.

Finally reacting to Takane's comment, Haruka looks at his sketchpad. He was drawing...

"That really reminds me of-" Takane's sentence was cut short when Haruka suddenly closed the sketchpad. His breaths were shaky and his face turned red. Usually, people would think this boy is just flustered or embarrassed, but in Haruka's case, shaky breaths and a red face could be a sign of an upcoming attack. This panicked Takane. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." He stammered.

"Do you want to go to the clinic? I can take you there." Takane offered, her voice starting to strain.

"N-no! Takane has to wait for Sensei. I'll go to the clinic and get myself checked." He smiled reassuringly at Takane, hoping she trusted him enough to let him walk alone.

Takane bit her cheek, "Fine...but if you start feeling bad again, just give me a call." Haruka nodded.

He tucked his sketchpad back into his bag, making sure that he doesn't see _that _drawing again. He made a mental note to get rid of it later when he gets home.

He didn't want anyone else to find out that he unconsciously started drawing Tateyama Ayano.

* * *

"Takane-senpai, Haruka-senpai, you came!" Ayano beamed. She was dressed in their usual uniform, only this time, she was wearing an apron.

Haruka felt sick to the stomach. What's with all this fluttery feeling he's getting?

Ayano decided to bake something for her father today, although it was already past his birthday. Ayano wasn't able to buy a present for him, and she didn't have time to bake a cake for him, but she figured that a late birthday present wouldn't be so bad.

"Where's the brat?" Takane asked, referring to Shintaro.

Ayano giggled at that, "He lost our bet and now he had to run errands for me!" Ayano did a peace sign. Takane grinned evilly.

"Make him do embarrassing things." Takane said with a snicker. Ayano and Haruka sweatdropped.

"I-it's not like I'm gonna make him do hard tasks anyway," Ayano cleared her throat, "He'll only help me for today, so he's gonna go buy all the ingredients I need!"

Takane and Haruka peers over Ayano's shoulder. Milk, flour, salt, butter, honey...she seemed to have everything she needed.

Haruka blinked"Aren't those enough for whatever you are making?"

Ayano shook her head, "I need a lemon."

Haruka almost slammed his face into the wall. The thoughts from earlier slowly came back to him. "But why would you need lemon?" Haruka managed to ask.

"I'm making a lemon bread!" Ayano exclaims. Takane lifts a brow.

"With honey?" She asked, staring at the honey as if it was the strangest thing in the kitchen.

Ayano smiled, "Yes. With honey."

Without thinking, Haruka blurted out, "Would honey go well with lemon?".

One stared at her with confusion, the other stared with anticipation.

Ayano laughed, as if the answer was obvious. "Of course! Honey goes well with lemon, silly Haruka-senpai! I thought you were the food lover, you're supposed to know that!"

Haruka, whose face had gone red once more, shrugged.

Today, Haruka learned...honey's gentle sweetness would be an interesting partner to a lemon's zesty flavor.

"So honey does go well with lemon."

* * *

** And I honestly don't know why I thought of a lemon when I imagine Haruka's smile. Well...Ayano is honey because honey is gentle and sweet, just like Ayano's personality. Haruka is lemon because lemons have that particular zesty flavor, it suits him since he looks like a fun guy.**

**Anyway, should I continue this story...or should I leave it as a one-shot? **


	2. Paper Cranes

**Uwaaah! Yes, I'm continuing this story-desu. **

**I made you guys vote, didn't I? Well, since most of you said yes, then I'm gonna continue it. **

**Anyway, I'll still take note of all the other reviews! Just tell me what you think~**

**If possible, you guys can give some suggestions for the next chapter! That's all~ Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KagePro or any of its characters.**

* * *

Today was a peaceful Saturday.

Haruka and Takane have Saturday classes.

* * *

Haruka looked out the window.

It was only recently that Haruka had discovered that he was harboring feelings for a certain gal, but he considered it 'unimportant'. It was just a crush, nothing more.

"Haruka-senpai!" Ayano exclaimed, immediately setting his cheeks on fire.

"A-A-Ayano-chan, what are you doing here?" Haruka stammered. Takane wasn't here yet (he wasn't even sure if she was attending class today or not), meaning he was alone with his kouhai. The thought alone is enough to make Haruka want to run off.

"Well, ah, Papa can't come today." Ayano drew circles with her feet.

"So, you're acting as a substitute teacher? Wow! That's great!" Haruka beamed. Ayano frantically waved her hands.

"Of course not! I-I just came to tell you guys..." Ayano looked down on the floor, "It's not like I can teach you anything."

"You can teach us how to fold paper cranes." Haruka suggested. Ayano's face lit up. Haruka laughed at her childlike reaction.

"W-would you really like to learn how?" Ayano asked, still a little doubtful. Haruka happily nodded his head. "Okay!"

"Uuuhn, I can't stay long though. Since Takane-senpai isn't here yet, I'll just teach you the basics, and you can teach her what you learned!" Ayano said, smiling cheerfully at Haruka. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"A-ah, okay." Haruka managed to reply.

Ayano dragged a random chair in front of Haruka's desk, so she could face him. "Etto, I didn't bring paper..."

Haruka laughed a little, "It's okay, we can use my old sketches.". Haruka took his sketchpad and ripped two pages from it. He was careful enough to not reveal 'that' drawing to the girl in front of him.

Ayano gaped at the old drawings, "Are...Are you sure we can use this?"

"Is something wrong with them?" Haruka asked, feeling a little ashamed.

"N-no!" Ayano's eyes twinkled with amusement, "They're really great! T-that's why I was asking if you're sure about this..."

Haruka smiled bashfully, "I'm glad you liked them, and yes.."

Ayano inwardly sighed, still a little guilty about using his drawings for origami-making. "Okay, so uhm...shall we start?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Ah, well the first step is..." Ayano folded her paper in half, "-this!"

She proudly showed the rectangular paper to Haruka, who stared at it cross-eyed. "Fold the paper in half."

"Hm, got it." Haruka folded his paper. He wondered what kind of magic Ayano used to make paper cranes out of these.

"Next step..." Ayano unfolded her paper, and then folded the other half. "Fold it vertically!"

Haruka did as he was instructed. He was starting to enjoy this.

"And then..." Again, Ayano unfolded the paper, but this time, she made a triangle. "Fold it like this...then this...and then-"

"U-uwah! Slow down a little-" Haruka sweatdropped. Ayano noticed his now-sort-of-triangular-paper.

"Ah-sorry, I failed, didn't I?" Haruka started unfolding his paper, but was stopped by Ayano.

"It's not entirely wrong! Here, let me help." Ayano assisted Haruka in folding. His blush increased everytime her hand brushes against his.

_Her face is so close. So close. TOO close. _

_Ah no, my face is probably red now. _

_I hope she doesn't notice..._

"Woah, I didn't know you were good at this, Haruka-senpai." Ayano commented.

"Huh.." Haruka stared at his hands, and found a little paper crane. Did he really build this himself? He was too busy organizing his thoughts that he didn't even notice...

"You looked really serious while folding!" Ayano said with a laugh.

_Must've been because I was trying to not look flustered._ Haruka shrugged, though he felt a little proud of his output.

Ayano leaned in to take a better look at the crane. Too close. Her face was too close. Haruka kept his face down, just in case.

"Hmm, seems like you did well!" Ayano leaned back on her chair. "Well, I should be going now..."

Ayano abruptly stood up, almost tripping-only to be caught by Haruka.

"A-Ah!"

"S-sorry!"

Haruka reluctantly let go of Ayano. "T-thanks...for today."

"Uhm, yeah! I had fun...er, I gotta go. See ya next week! Oh, and please teach Takane-senpai how to make paper cranes too!" Ayano waved him goodbye and ran off, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Ayano..." Haruka's voice faltered, a smile made its way to his lips.

It was just a crush, nothing more. Right?

* * *

"Haa..." Ayano panted, tired from running. Thoughts began to cloud her mind, she hated it when she thinks too much.

The scene from earlier replayed in her mind.

Ayano covered half of her face with her muffler. Oh, how the color of her face matched the fabric.

"No...I can't let this continue."

* * *

**I have decided to divide this story. The first chapters will be about Haruka fussing over Ayano, and then Konoha, and finally, Kuroha. **

**I assure you that the Kuroha part will be the most interesting division of the story. **

**Project "Promote HaruAya/KonoAya/KuroAya" is officially launched. **

**Moonlight Scarf** : I'm glad you're liking this ovo I'll try giving more details in the following chapters.

**CitizenOfHedwigpolis**: I WAS NOT INTENDING TO WRITE A FLUFF ANYWAY WAHAHAHAHAAHAH /cue lightning and evil laughter. I continued this because most of the votes said so, but anyway, I have plans for HaruTaka as well (though this will be mostly HaruAya). I suggest you prepare your kokoro though. Even if it's an unusual pairing, you never know how they would affect your feels. (I have a few more feels up my sleeves so just wait)

_Note: Shintaro was supposed to be in this chapter, but it felt like he was out of place so...yeah. Maybe He and Takane will be in the next chapter! And wow, I mention Kenjirou a lot._


	3. Let's Dance

**Hey everyone! I just wanna thank you guys for the reviews! It's only been two chapters but we already have 12 reviews, this makes me so happy QuQ I love you all.**

**Anyway, since it's November (Belated HBD to our dear Shota), this chapter shall be Halloween-related AND...**

**AYANO! **

**It's our heroine's birthday soon, so I'm dedicating this chapter to her! **

**Ah, and to all readers who have been waiting for Shintaro's appearance, the wait is over! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KagePro or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was the fourth week of November, and everyone was busy preparing for the upcoming Halloween Party.

Which would be followed by a ball.

* * *

Haruka felt queasy whenever he thought of the ball.

It's because he'd never been into a gathering, okay maybe that's just half the reason why he felt nauseous. It was mainly because his dance would be none other than Tateyama Ayano.

Of course, it wasn't his doing. Haruka would never have the guts to ask her for a dance. It was Kenjirou's. Haruka didn't know why Kenjirou picked him to be Ayano's date. If he was in his position, he would've picked Shintaro, seeing how close he is to Ayano. Haruka had already discussed this with the said girl, she only shrugged when asked about her father.

Well, she also said she was okay with being partners with Haruka.

It was more than enough to send him to paradise. He still two days left before the party, but he already had everything prepared. Even so, he was still terribly nervous. It wasn't just the party, it wasn't just the ball...

It was also Ayano's birthday.

* * *

November 21st, it was the night of the event. Haruka shifted nervously in his position.

He waited by the classroom, since it was where they (Ayano, Takane and Shintaro) were supposed to gather. He got there first, which was no surprise at all. He took his time to fix everything in his costume.

Haruka went as a werewolf. He wore a simple dress shirt, the first two buttons undone, and a loosened black tie. His fake wolf ears looked almost normal to his dark hair, and the tail had suited him quite well. He wore little fangs as an addition. He felt pretty contented with his costume. Haruka picked it because it was simple, and was easy to move around with. He was sure to enjoy this party.

In the next few minutes, Shintaro arrived. He appears to have dressed as a vampire. Shintaro wore a cape over his vest, making him look rather mysterious. His black pants added formality to his costume. Like Haruka, he also wore fake fangs, though his was longer. It surprised Haruka, for he didn't think Shintaro would take this event _that_ seriously.

"Don't give me that look," He said in annoyance, "My sister did this, not me."

"Oh," was all he could say. He smiled a little at the thought of Shintaro being helped by his little sister.

"S-sorry, were we late?" The boys quickly looked over to the speaker. There, stood the two girls dressed in their costumes. Shintaro swore Halloween was a torture to all men.

Takane dressed up as a witch. She wore a black balloon dress that stopped after her knee, a red belt wrapped around her waist. She wore long knee-socks to hide the unnecessary skin, and a pointy black hat.

On the other hand, Ayano strived for a more innocent costume. She chose 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Ayano wore a white peasant-styled blouse, along with a black corset, complimented by a red petticoat over a frilly white skirt and brown boots. Instead of wearing a hood cape, Ayano kept her beloved muffler.

"W-wow, Takane and Ayano really look pretty!" Haruka commented in all his honesty.

"Y-yeah.." Shintaro nearly cursed himself for stammering.

Takane shyly fiddled with her skirt upon the compliment, Ayano blushed a little, but recovered rather quickly. "You two look cool!"

After a little chat, they decided to go to the venue of the party. It wasn't far from school, and Ayano said Kenjirou would arrive in a few minutes to pick them up.

* * *

"Haruka, I entrust my angel to you for the night." Kenjirou said, his eyes closed and his voice strangled, "Don't let any other guy and I mean ANY OTHER GUY get too close to her."

Haruka sweatdropped, "Y-yes, sensei."

"Mou, Papa is being overdramatic. It's just a party!" Ayano cried, flailing her arms like a child.

"B-but I can't let my Ayano-chan go unprotected when you're dressed up like that!" Kenjirou reasoned out, though it was pretty much a valid reason for all fathers to keep their daughters from all other suitors.

"Papa, I'll be fine! Now, gooo. The teachers will be looking for you!" Ayano said, knowing it's the only thing that could actually make her father go away. Kenjirou sighed in defeat and waved her goodbye before going back to the driver's seat and zooming off.

"Your dad is really annoying." Shintaro said with a huff. Ayano laughed at his statement. She saw them secretly sending glares at each other's direction through out the whole trip. She doesn't understand why those two just can't seem to get along.

"He's just a bit overprotective." Takane replied, understanding that Kenjirou probably hated Shintaro because of his closeness with his daughter. She can't believe none of them even noticed why Kenjirou was acting like that. The moment Kenjirou begged for Haruka to take Ayano, she immediately got the message. After that, Kenjirou apologized for 'borrowing' Haruka for a while, though Takane didn't really mind. She wasn't really planning to go to the ball, but she thought she could use that opportunity to dress up and impress the lad. Of course, she couldn't go without a date, so she settled for Shintaro (who was also forced to go because of Ayano).

"Well, shall we go now?" Haruka cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. They smiled (except for Shintaro) and nodded, hooking arms with their partner before entering.

* * *

The place was wide and spacious, suited for a ball. Colored lights danced across the room, loud music blared from the speakers, everything was so lively.

Ayano couldn't help but gape. Everyone was dressed up in their respective costumes, some were creepy, but other's were very stunning. Ayano was greeted by many people, Haruka noted. He, and the other two, felt a little out of place. Haruka and Takane were in a different class, and didn't know most of the school's population. Shintaro was an antisocial boy who barely pays attention to anyone in his class. Unlike Ayano, they felt like they were cast out.

"Brighten up, everyone!" Ayano beamed, noticing the change in atmosphere. "You guys should enjoy this, okay? Else, I won't enjoy it too!" She said, inflating her cheeks a little.

Haruka smiled. It was one of the little things he liked about Ayano. She was the epitome of selflessness. In everything she did, she prioritized everyone else's feelings.

Sometimes, her selflessness worried Haruka.

His train of thoughts vanished when he felt Ayano dragging him. "Kuhh, do I really have to force you guys?"

Takane laughed, for the first time this night. Ayano really wanted them to enjoy this, and she didn't want to let her down. After all, the poor girl would be celebrating her birthday soon.

Before long, they found themselves joining the others on the dance floor.

At first, Shintaro and Takane were a bit stubborn, but Haruka and Ayano managed to get them to dance along. It was fun, Haruka had to admit. He had never been to parties, this was all so new to him. And because of his illness, he wanted to make the best of this moment. This may be his first party, but it could also be his last.

As if some switch was flicked, the colored lights dimmed and the room got quiet. A mellow song began to play.

"Ah, so this is why we needed a partner..." Ayano muttered to herself in her moment of realization. Haruka chuckled, that's really typical of Ayano.

All the other students started facing their partners, some even hugged, and then started dancing at a slow pace. The four felt awkward, being inexperienced in this kind of dance.

Shintaro sighed, they'll only look more idiotic if they just stood there. He offered his hand to Takane, who hesitated at first.

"It's just a dance." Shintaro rolled his eyes. "Or is it because Lightning _Dancer _Ene can't dance?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Takane scowled before taking his hand.

Ayano giggled at their little show. She wondered if Shintaro purposely annoyed Takane to lessen the tension. They were always like that. Fighting seems to be their only way of communicating.

"W-well, uhm..." Ayano turned to look at Haruka, "May I?"

He stretched out his hand, offering it to the younger lady. Ayano smiled and took his hand.

The slow song continued, everyone seemed to be in their own little world. The room was rather quiet, it was making Haruka feel more and more uncomfortable. He was gonna put his hand on the small of her back, but hesitated. He looked at her in the eyes, asking for permission. Ayano laughed a bit.

"It's okay, Haruka-senpai." She said in a hushed voice. Haruka complied as Ayano rested her hand on his shoulder.

They moved slowly according to the rhythm of the music. Haruka kept a respectable distance, careful not to invade Ayano's personal space.

"Ne, I wasn't expecting Haruka-senpai to dress up as a wolf." Ayano quietly said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hm, it's not that bad, right?" He asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"It's just funny..." She let out a quiet laugh, "Me, being the 'Red Riding Hood' and all." Ayano did a small twirl.

Haruka chuckled, he had heard of the story when he was young. He remembered some of the characters, like Red Riding Hood and the Bid Bad Wolf. He inwardly laughed, Ayano's observing skills was actually more impressive than his.

"Yes, and I'm the 'Big Bad Wolf'." Haruka grinned, showing his fangs.

Ayano laughed again, "Say, are you enjoying this party?"

Haruka didn't have to think twice about the answer. Even before he came here, he knew he would enjoy every minute of this occasion. "Yes."

"I'm glad." Ayano simply answered as they continue to dance.

Haruka discreetly glanced at his watch, it was almost midnight. Almost her birthday.

"A-Ayano..." He leaned in, resting his head on her shoulder. Ayano almost panicked, was Haruka having an attack?

"Haruka-senpai, is something wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. She really didn't know what to do if he suddenly gets an attack. There were too many people, Takane and Shintaro were nowhere to be seen.

"No...Ayano.." He murmured. Ayano felt her worry increase tenfold.

"Is it another a-attack, Haruka-senpai?" She asked, gently stroking his back.

"Ayano..." Without warning, he suddenly pinched her cheeks. "Happy Birthday."

Even in the dark, Haruka could see the flustered look on her face. "E-eh?"

Ayano felt someone tap her back. She turned around and saw Takane and Shintaro holding a cake. "Happy Birthday!"

"Y-you guys...y-you r-really didn't have to..!" Ayano couldn't stop the smile that was forming. She really did have the nicest friends.

Haruka scooped some icing and wiped it over Ayano's lip. "Ahaha, you should taste it!"

Ayano licked her lip and grinned, "Honey lemon cake?"

* * *

**Ah, such cliffy, much honey lemon, very useless fluff. Let's all sing a Happy Birthday to our dearest Onee-chan! Lawl, I really had no idea what to write. I wanted some HaruAya to take action but Haruka haven't even confessed yet orz hmm I wonder if Takane already noticed that Haruka likes Ayano? Such feels, much feels, very feels, many wow. Well, you'll find out on the next chapter. **

**Anyway, in this chapter, Ayano turns 15. Meaning the next chapter will take place the following year, possibly around August.**

**As promised, I added ShinTaka AND finally put Kenjirou. Shintaro is sure to appear on future chapters, but the next chapter could be Takane's last appearance, also Haruka's last appearance. Bye Takane, bye Haruka, HELLO ENE, HELLO KONOHA. **

**Brace yourselves, the next chapter will be feelsy. **


End file.
